Aitai Sasukekun
by OturanLVR
Summary: What happens when Sakura unexpectedly gives birth and because of an accident in a Class A mission where she suffers from amnesia? Most of all, she doesn’t even know who the father is.


**Summary:** What happens when Sakura unexpectedly gives birth and because of an accident in a Class A mission where she suffers from amnesia? Most of all, she doesn't even know who the father is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters…. Well except for Akira?

Rating: T

**Aitai Sasuke-kun **

**(I want to see you Sasuke-kun) **

**Prologue**

Bright emerald eyes fluttered open. The first thing she noticed is she was in a white room. She glanced over the window where she saw the blue birds flying and villagers of Konoha working.

Suddenly, ruining her from her sight seeing, the door burst opening revealing her blonde friend, who was the future Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure .

"Sakura-chan!!" The blonde exclaimed as he enveloped Sakura in his arms. "How are you Sakura-chan?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm alright Naruto-kun" Whispered Sakura as Naruto released her from his breath-taking embrace.

"Im glad…" He whispered.

Sai found Sakura injured by a lake and her head was terribly bleeding, Sai thought she must've fought someone and ended up bumping her head on a huge rock by the lake. Ever since Sakura was found by Sai when he was on a mission, Sakura was different. Besides the fact she doesn't remember anything, she also had a different personality.

Ruining another moment, the door cracked open. The nurse with long dark purple-ish hair entered the room carrying something. That something was alive.

"Ano… Naruto-kun… Kore wa…" Hinata started as Naruto neared her and took a look on what she was holding. It was an infant.

Shock. That's what Naruto's eyes expressed. He was surprised and wasn't able to talk because of it.

'_It cant be…' _he thought as he took another good look at the infant in Hinata's arms. He then looked at Hinata's worried eyes.

Sakura, curious on what they were staring at neared Naruto and took a good look on the infant. "Kawaii!!" She exclaimed as she grasp the infant in her arms. "Is it mine?" Sakura wanted to be confirmed. "H-Hai" Hinata replied.

"Boy?" Sakura asked smiling at the cute infant. "Hai" Hinata answered without shuttering.

"E-Eh… ah…. Sakura-chan I'll just talk to Hinata-chan, alright?" Naruto asked without waiting for an answer rushed outside dragging Hinata with him.

**With Sakura**

"Hontou ni Kawaii!!" Sakura exclaimed for the thousandth time while she was carrying the infant in her arms. She then hugged him tightly. The baby kept on giggling since his mother carried him.

"Matte… O-namae wa? Hmm…" She thought of a name for the infant.

"Akira-chan"

"Haruno Akira-chan…" She mumbled as she hugged her son lovingly.

_Was it suppose to be Haruno Akira?_

_Or…_

_Uchiha Akira?_

**With Naruto and Hinata**

"I-I guess w-we already k-know who the f-father is…" Hinata quietly said. "Yeah… But What Happened between them?" Naruto asked, his eyes full of seriousness unlike the Naruto everyone knew.

"He's the last person I would think to be the father…" Naruto admitted, he didn't even want to say his name. "I-I understand… But w-what should w-we do?" Hinata asked as she braced herself for Naruto's answer, because she believed, that he will make a good decision for his friend.

"We… We will not tell Sakura-chan that we know who the father is…" He decided. "She w-would have flashbacks and she'll d-damage her self when s-she wants to k-keep remembering her p-past" Hinata exclaimed. Naruto just nodded a couple of times as a reply.

"Naruto-kun… I-I have to go now, I still have s-some shifts, Ja" Then she walked her way towards her next shift.

"Arigatou… Hinata-chan…" Naruto murmured.

Sakura's mind might not know who Sasuke is… But Sakura's heart is calling for him.

**To Be Continued…**

**Dictionary:**

_Kore wa – This is…._

_Kawaii – Cute_

_Hai – Yes_

_Hontou ni Kawaii – Really cute_

_Arigatou – Thank You_

_Just had to make sure^^_

**Authors Note:**

Well that's my very first Naruto fanfic. Please review if you like and I want to hear opinions from readers… and if you think there are mistakes please tell me… The idea just popped in my head and I wanted to know if anyone would like it.

Anyway please wait for the next chapter which _might_ come out next week.

Arigatou

OturanLVR


End file.
